This invention relates to an improved oil well pump for reaching greater depths in well casings having progressively reduced down casing sizes than the prior art pumps wherein the pump comprises a plurality of individual hollow cylindrical chambers each operable in given portions of the well casing and in conjunction with a common pump plunger.